Beaumont High
by awesomepenguin
Summary: Belle is a senior in high school. Excited to start life anew in college, she must first worry about what we've all had to worry about at one point: college applications. Little does she know that more drama will ensue than she anticipated as students from a nearby private school transfer to her school. But it can't be that bad, right? It is only high school.
1. Chapter 1

_Beauty and the Beast: High School AU_

 _Hi guys! I know this isn't the most original idea, but I'm procrastinating on studying for finals so I figured I might as well give it a shot. Feel free to leave me comments letting me know if I should continue or not, as well as any constructive criticism you may have. Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Immediately I turn off my alarm and wake up. For once, my alarm makes me feel excited and energized instead of tired and annoyed. No, I didn't suddenly become a morning person and I still kind of regret staying up late reading. This alarm is waking me up for the first day of senior year.

Senior year. The final year I have left here in this town. I can do this. I hope. I mean there are college applications left to finish and I am definitely a better reader than I am a writer, but maybe if I just put off reading another book until I'm finished or maybe I can- Ok be realistic, Belle. You're not actually going to put off reading. You'll end up relapsing and reading for 3 days straight. Maybe you can slack on math, just a little bit. Yeah. That's what you'll do. Spend an hour maximum on calculus, then work on your applications for an hour, and then spend however long necessary to finish _A Tale of Two Cities_. Perfect.

Content with my foolproof study plan, I get out of bed and start to get ready for my day. I throw on a pair of white jeans, a dark blue sweater, and my converse. I contemplate changing and putting on a nice blouse since it _is_ the first day of school, but decide against it. _The faster I get to school, the better my chances to avoid Gaston._ I quickly tie my hair back in a low ponytail and head downstairs.

"Morning Belle," Papa says as he sees me walking into the kitchen. He's already setting a plate of pancakes on the table. "You excited for your final year?"

"I guess. I'm just glad this time next year I'll hopefully be around people who love English as much as I do."

"Don't you have that private school joining you guys? Maybe you'll find a friend from that bunch."

I smile. My dad has a point. The nearby private school's building burned down over the summer so a lot of students are joining Beaumont High this year. A lot of students who haven't known me since kindergarten. There's bound to be someone who doesn't think I'm weird.

After breakfast, my dad leaves to go to work and I catch a ride.

"Do you want me to drop you off a few blocks back or in front of the school?" My dad asks. I'm not going to lie, part of me really wants to ask him to drop me off and I walk the last few blocks, but I promised myself I would stop doing that once middle school was over and I kept it so far. Besides, the new students will find out I'm the daughter of a mechanic sooner or later. All it would take is talking to anyone else who's been going to the school for years.

"The front of the school is fine. We're still early enough to avoid the buses coming in."

My dad pulls up to the sidewalk and I get out. Suddenly, my enthusiasm for starting senior year drops. Gaston is nearby, showing off his new Mercedes Benz to a group of girls. I don't think he's spotted me so I quickly look down and scurry inside the school. The longer I can avoid him, the better. I head towards my homeroom classroom, only to find the teacher still hasn't arrived. I sit down on the floor by the door, pull out my book, and wait. Not long after, a guy I've never seen before walks towards the door, notices it's dark and locked, and sits down next to me. Since it's only the two of us, and we have another fifteen minutes, I decide to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Belle."

He looks at me and I immediately regret my decision. He seems pissed and like he didn't want to talk to anyone. I turn back to my book, but hear him at least tell me his name.

"Adam," he mumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

After homeroom ends, most of which consisted of me looking at my schedule and reading, I head to my first class: History. I rather like history, though it can sometimes be hard for me to pay attention. I walk into the class and am immediately stopped by my teacher.

"Name?" He asks curtly.

"Um, Belle Dalton."

He takes a look at the seating chart in his hands and responds, "Third seat back in the row by the window."

I head to my seat and wait as my other classmates receive their assigned seats. Looking out the window, I begin to wonder what adventures I would have gone on if I lived during another era. Maybe in Medieval Times I would have been a bandit or a knight. Ooh a knight. I would have disguised myself as a young boy and join the king's men through my impeccable sword fighting skills. Even if someone found out, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it because I'd be the kingdom's best chances for true protection and-

"Oh god you're still here…. Ew."

"Ewww…" Two voices echo.

My thoughts are interrupted by none other than Becky Thompson and her faithful Bimbettes, Bianca and Brenda. The three blonde girls are seated around me and I feel myself getting red.

Becky continues. "I'm surprised your dad is still able to afford living in this town. Tell me Belle, did he finally strike gold as a mechanic?"

I try to come up with a witty response but I'm too flustered to think of a comeback. Luckily, my teacher starts class and I just glare at the Bimbettes before turning back to the window to resume daydreaming. Though who am I kidding? I wouldn't be the best knight. I can barely get through gym class without feeling like I'm going to die. I'd just be a lousy peasant. Probably the kind that just scoops cow manure…

History ends and the day continues rather uneventfully. Finally, it's lunch. I've manage to avoid Gaston so far and if I hurry to grab lunch, I can probably head to the library before he even reaches the cafeteria.

I scurry towards my locker, trying to go as fast as I can without running into someone. Luckily, no Gaston is spotted nearby and I swiftly swap my morning textbooks for my afternoon ones. So far so good. I head towards the cafeteria but I soon stop in my own tracks, frozen and unsure what to do. In front of me are two different groups, one of Gaston and his friends and the other of the Bimbettes, both blocking the hallway. Even if I manage to squeeze through one group in an attempt to hide from the other, I doubt the other group wouldn't notice. I try to think of my options but my mind is completely blank.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I spot someone vaguely familiar. It's a girl from my English class. Without a second thought, I dart towards her direction.

"Hi! You're in my English class, right?" I hear myself ask. The girl turns towards me, understandingly surprised.

"I believe so. You're Belle, if I'm not mistaken."

"You're not. I'm sorry. I forgot your name-"

"It's Emma. Emma Potts. It's a pleasure to meet you."

We continue to make small talk and I soon forget about Gaston and the Bimbettes. Emma seems like the real life Mary Poppins: sweet, cheery, and well mannered. If she wasn't short and a bit on the heavy side, she probably would have looked like her too. Assuming Mary Poppins would wear a purple shirt with a Peter Pan neckline and a plaid skirt, which I think is perfectly possible.

Our conversation is soon interrupted by a tall, lanky, red headed boy and tall, but not quite as tall, and rounder boy.

"Emma! Are you ready to have lunch? I'm starving!" The lanky boy exclaims. He then notices me and asks, "Emma, who's your beautiful friend here?"

Emma rolls her eyes and giggles. "Lucas, this is Belle. Belle, Lucas Bouchard. That's Stewart right next to him."

"Bouchard means 'Big Mouth' in French. An appropriate last name if I do say so myself" Stewart snickers.

"Shut up! At least it's not Cogsworth. What the heck is a Cogsworth anyway?" Lucas retorts. He then turns to me. "Enchanté," he says as he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Lucas, you can't keep using that move on every girl you meet," Emma laughs. "What are you going to do when you actually are interested in the girl?"

"Easy. I'll put my arm around her and give her a huge smooch on the cheek." As he's saying this, he demonstrates by putting his arm around Stewart and giving him, well, "a huge smooch" right on the cheek.

Stewart groans, "Can we just go to lunch already?"

"Sure, let's" Emma responds. "Belle, would you like to join us?"

I probably smiled a lot more than I should have but somehow I felt like this is the friend group I've been wanting for a long time. "Sure!"


End file.
